It's All Relative
by Paranoia Doll
Summary: Ray’s 14 year old cousin, Cailey, is coming to live with him and his family until June. How will she effect the gang’s future? How will she effect RFR’s future? How will she effect Travis?
1. Default Chapter

**__**

Title: It's All Relative

Author: MissSunnydale2003

Pairings: R/L, T/?, Ro/?

Summary: Ray's 14 year old cousin, Cailey, is coming to live with him and his family until June. How will she effect the gang's future? How will she effect RFR's future? How will she effect either Robbie or Travis?

Feedback: Please!!!!

Distribution: RFRchive(obviously), ya know, this wouldn't be an issue if it weren't for FF.net!

()()()()()()*()()()()()()

****

Another day at Henry Roscoe High. School had ended and listeners tuned their radios to 88.1 FM, Radio Free Roscoe. As the song, "In This Diary" (by The Ataris), faded from everyone's hearing, the DJ's began conversing once again. 

Question Mark: This is Question Mark and I'm wondering shouldn't reality tv, have more...reality?

Shady Lane: I know. Where, in real life, do we eat live insects for fabulous cash prizes?

Pronto: Or get voted off islands? C'mon! How do they come up with this stuff?!

Shady Lane: And now, they have an Emmy category for reality tv. For one, they should have REAL people with REAL situations.

Smog: Just put a camera in the hall of a high school. That real enough?

Pronto: I got the perfect name for it! Survivor: Henry Roscoe High.

Question Mark: Or Fear Factor: High School Edition.

Shady Lane: I say they take these adults out of the jungle and back into high school for a month.

Question Mark: Make it two months.

Smog: I'd take the jungle.

Pronto: It'd depend on the reward.

Shady Lane: Do you have an opinion on the lack of reality in reality tv? Call in....Amanda? You're on the air.

Mandi: First off, it's Mandi, and what about the Real World?

Pronto: You mean the 'Get Drunk and Party All the Time' Show?

[click]

Pronto: What? Too honest?

Question Mark: Any _other _callers?...

[30 minutes later]

As they each signed off, Lily, Ray, Robbie, and Travis started out of the studio. It was yet another dull, hot, hazy day as they headed on their way to Mickey's. None talked much, due to the heat. But one of them finally broke the silence.

"Can someone please talk!" Ray just about shouted. All three heads turned in his direction, mildly irritated.

Lily rolled her eyes. "I think you have that covered for everyone."

They walked into Mickey's and sat at one of the tables. Robbie and Ray on one side, Travis and Lily on the other. Ray slouched in his seat. "Can this day get any duller?"

"Is duller a word?" Robbie queried. 

"This is what we get for living in a one Starbucks town." Ray replied.

"Ray, there _are_ no Starbucks here." Travis countered.

"Exactly!" he returned. The gang looked at him strangely. Almost like someone had shocked him in his seat, Ray sat up. He remembered something he was told days ago. "Oh yeah, I forgot to mention a week ago-"

"You finally got that brain transplant?" Lily chimed in.

"_No._ My cousin's coming to live with us for the rest of the Freshman year." Ray stated, less than excited about it.

"This wouldn't happen to be you're cousin _Yolanda_, would it?" Robbie asked in amusement. 

Ray glared at him for a split second before answering. "No. This one's worse. A 14-year-old nightmare."

"Worse as in...?" Travis inquired.

"Worse as in: she's evil! She's annoying, and spoiled, and all gothic. She creeps me out." Ray responded, a disgusted tone seeping into his voice.

"_Cheese Steak Pizza _creeps you out, Ray." Lily replied flatly.

"Well, if someone wanted cheese steak, why on a pizza?!" He defended.

The others rolled their eyes and soon changed the subject.

~~~

A very ordinary house on a very ordinary block. The Brennan residence. A taxi pulled up to the house and the door opened. A teenage girl stepped out and got her luggage from the back seat. When she set it down on the pavement, she dug in the pocket of her baggy, black jeans. The girl turned to the taxi and handed the driver the money through the window.

As the taxi sped away, the girl lowered her blaring headphones from her ears and pushed her long black hair from her face. She took a good look at the house she would stay in for the next couple of months. A smirk crossed her lips. "Home, sweet home."

To Be Continued...

()()()()()()*()()()()()()

A/N: This is my first RFR fic, so I hope ya like it. Feedback would be nice. And, don't forget, E-MAIL FF.NET FOR A RADIO FREE ROSCOE CATEGORY!!!


	2. The Meeting

Chapter 2: The Meeting

Ray walked through the threshold of his home. As he started towards the stairs, he practically fell over a pair of black combat boots. He looked down at them, bewildered. None of them wore combat boots. He then realized to whom they belonged to. His eyes widened and he backed up slowly. "Oh no..."

"I'll take that response as an indicator that you're not happy to see me?" A young female's voice replied. The girl walked closer still.

Ray turned around to be greeted by an evil grin coming from his cousin Cailey, dressed in her usual 'Buffy the Vampire Slayer'-attire: a blood-red shirt(10 times her size), with yellow eyes and reading 'Buffy Lives', plus baggy blue jeans with her handwriting on them(::ahem::...unique). "....great."

Cailey opened her arms mockingly, "What? No hug?"

"I hate you." Ray returned in an accusing tone.

"Ya know, that phrase gets more and more meaningless each time you say it." She responded, crossing her arms. They glared at each other for a long while, until Ray's dad interfered. "Hi kids."

He walked over to Ray and put a hand on his shoulder. "Well, aren't you going to get ready to show your cousin around town?"

Ray's eyes grew wider as he turned to his father. "Dad.... you're joking right?!" But his expression soon changed as his dad gave him that 'do this or else' look. "Of course you're not joking! Because there's nothing else I'd rather do than..." He turned back to Cailey, annoyed. "Show my _dearest_ cousin around."

His dad left the room shortly after. Cailey smiled victoriously, as Ray picked up the phone on the wall and started to call Robbie's cell phone. As it rang a third time, he heard his friend on the other line.

****

Robbie: Hello?

Ray: Hey! Robbie! How're things hanging? Cause, ya know, I was _just_ thinking, me, you, Travis, and Lily should all meet at Mickey's later and spend some quality time together. Whaddya say?

Robbie: She's there, isn't she?

Ray::laughed nervously:: What? Who are you talking about? 

Robbie::silence:: She's there, isn't she?

Ray::quietly:: Yes, please help me.

Robbie: I'll give the others a call, but I'm not making any promises. So, what time?

Ray: ASAP.

Robbie: Alright. See ya.

Ray: Hopefully.

[click]

"Okay, now, do you think you could act semi-normal this once...." Ray trailed off, noticing she was gone, only to come back downstairs, looking at least "presentable" (white T saying 'I have issues', black flared jeans), but still wore those boots. He looked somewhat surprised by the change. "Oh my god. You look....less weird. It's a miracle!"

Cailey rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Are we going?"

----

-20 minutes later-

Cailey and Ray walked into Mickey's as Ray spotted only Robbie and Travis. His heart dropped a little, while sitting down. Lily wasn't there. Cailey still stood, arms crossed. "Move in."

Ray stared up at her and moved over, as he started banging his head against the table. Cailey then sat down and turned to the two boys who seemed to be staring oddly at her. "Well, since Ray is currently....busy, I'll introduce myself. Hi. I'm Cailey."

"Hey. I'm Robbie, and this is Travis." The guy to her right told her, gesturing to his friend, who was still staring strangely at her. "And the missing member couldn't make it, due to a family 'meeting'. But said she's looking forward to meeting Ray's so called nightmare of a cousin."

Cailey kicked Ray in the shin hard, making him lift his head up and glare at her. "Ow! It's bad enough I get punched on a daily basis, now I'm getting kicked?....Buffy-freak."

"A) You deserved it. B) And proud of it." Cailey answered, turning her attention back to his friends, who looked on in amusement. "So, questions? Comments?"

"'Buffy-freak'?" Travis finally spoke up, giving her a questioning glance.

She sighed. "Well, I'm obsessed with Buffy the Vampire Slayer. Posters, T-shirts, I even write poems about it....don't ask. Anyway, Ray's called me 'Buffy-freak' since I was 12. So, I just call him an idiot every chance I get." She then turned to her cousin. "Idiot."

Robbie grinned and turned to Travis. "I like her."

"I thought Ray said she was all 'gothic'?" Travis inquired. Cailey again turned to her cousin and kicked him in the shin.

"Ow! If you do that again, you might break my leg!" He yelled at her.

She crossed her fingers. "Here's hoping."

Travis turned back to Robbie. "She's definitely interesting."

Cailey smiled at Robbie and Travis, then quickly stuck her tongue out at Ray. "Well, I can't wait to meet the your other friend."

As soon as she said that, Ray resumed banging his head on the table. Robbie glanced at him questioningly. "That can't be healthy."

TBC...


	3. Snausages and 'Meirdness'

**__**

It's All Relative Ch. 3: Snausages and 'Meirdness'

by Tru Faith

A/N: Nope, I didn't abandon this story just cuz the Buffy crossover one is doing so very well(not to mention the Degrassi/Buffy x-over, "Three Among Many"). I love writing this one cuz I love making original characters! Wow. It's almost 3 AM...on Monday. Which means school. Gotta wrap this A/N up. Um, let's see... 'I'll be here all week! Try the veal!' Nope. Uh... 'fear lead to anger, anger leads to...' Not that either. 'First come the money, then comes the...' No....oh hell! Just start reading!

()()()()

Cailey glanced up at the clock, then down at her watch. 9:38. Not good on a school night, especially when tomorrow happened to her first day at Roscoe High. Between talking to Robbie and Travis, arguing with Ray, and explaining why they kept arguing about the stupidest things, she had lost track of time. She turned back to Ray. "Guess it's time to head 'home'. Well, so much for showing me around town."

He shrugged innocently. "Hey! Maybe I would've if you weren't so...meird."

"Meird?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Mean and weird." He nodded. "Best of..."

"Both worlds." She finished for him. Rolling her eyes, got up. Ray still sat there, ignoring the death-glare that was coming from his cousin. Cailey waved a hand in front of his face. "Hey! Brain-dead! _You're_ the one who knows how to get back to the house!"

He got up reluctantly. "Well, I thought you'd eventually find your own way back, Lassie."

Robbie and Travis sat back, amused, and watched them bicker back and forth. Cailey scoffed. "_I'm_ Lassie? Well, _I'm_ not the one who mistook the 'Snausages' for 'Slim Jims' at the last family reunion!"

"Hey!" Ray then lowered his voice to just above a whisper. "No one's supposed to know about that!"

"Snausages?" Robbie queried, holding back laughter.

Ray glanced at his friends for a moment, trying his best to avoid Robbie's question. "We hafta go now. See ya tomorrow!"

"Bye, guys." Cailey said, flashing a quick smile at the two boys(okay, mainly one, but they don't know that yet). 

()()()()

Ray practically shoved her out the door as quickly as possible, then started walking down the street at an even faster pace. Cailey caught up as he started to slow down. 

"You just _had_ to say that, didn't you?" Ray asked, irritated.

She crossed her arms. "Excuse me? Who called whom 'Lassie'?"

"Well..." Ray thought for a moment. "You started it."

"And I'm sure that would be a valid reason for any case if you're in 'six-year-old's court'." She replied mockingly. A long period of silence passed before she spoke again, a slight quaver in her voice. "Um, Ray? Does....not that I'm that interested or anything...but, uh...does Travis have a girlfriend?"

"Yeah..." Ray glanced at his cousin in shock. "You like him? You haven't even known him for a day!"

Getting past the initial dejection of Ray's response, she replied, "Your point being?"

Ray sighed as they reached the house. They entered, only less than a minute before ten o'clock. The house was dark and there was a bright yellow note on the end table next to the stairs, which they ignored. Both of them snuck upstairs successfully, figuring there'd be a long lecture about curfews and punctuality in the morning. Neither of them were worried, nor did they question, why the house was already completely dark, due to the unforgettable sound of Ray's dad's snoring. Ray entered his room, while Cailey entered the previous spare room, which happened to be right next the Ray's. Before closing the door, she popped her head out of the door way. "G'night, Brain-Dead."

"G'night, Lassie." he responded quietly. Cailey grinned and shook her head slowly, contemplating her first few hours in her new home. _Let's see...getting settled in, arguing with Ray, meeting 2/3 of his friends, arguing with Ray, already developing a slight crush on one of his friends, arguing with Ray...not to bad so far, _she thought jokingly. After getting changed, she tried her best to get settled in the temporary 'bed' -also known as a sleeping bag-. After about an hour and a half of thinking, tossing, and turning, she fell uncomfortably asleep.

()()()()

Meanwhile at 'RFR Headquarters'...

[Dun, Dun, DUN!!!]

Travis stayed up in the tech-booth most of the night, which he usually did, only for different reasons. Like he had said, Ray's cousin was definitely interesting...but why was he still thinking about her? She obviously wasn't of the norm. He liked that about her..._not that I like her like that_, he kept trying to convince himself. He pushed those thoughts as far away as he possibly could. _It **was** funny the way her and Ray kept fighting, but I guess it wouldn't be easy living with Ray..._So much for the 'pushing those thoughts away'. He closed his eyes for a few seconds, trying to think about other things. He had Audrey. And some girl he just met a few hours ago shouldn't make a difference...

__

...should it?

TBC...

()()()()

A/N:-in a sing-songy voice- I'm done chapter 3! I'm done chapter 3!-does a little dance-....okay, I bet Stephen King does the exact same thing...only without the little dance...REVIEW PLEASE!!!!


End file.
